


The Rossi and Hotchner families go on Dave's book tour

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi and Hotchner Families [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go on a book tour with Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing for the tour

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be nice to do a story where they go on a book tour with Dave.

Dave asks Erin and their children and the Hotchners if they want to go on a book tour with him. They all say yes they would love to go on a book tour with him. So Dave tells them it starts in a month. Then Aaron goes and asks Emily if he could have time off to go on a book tour with Dave. She says yes he can. Dave already has the time off for the tour. Then they all go home and talk about the tour and what to do when Dave is promoting his book. They all agree that they should go and watch him talk about the book. Then they ask him where the tour starts. He says that it starts in Virginia. Before they all talked about the tour Dave lets his publisher know that he has people coming on the tour with him. His publisher says that is fine.


	2. Packing for the trip and Williamsburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women pack for the book tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was to Williamsburg years ago.

The women pack for the book tour while the men calls Dave's publisher. Then that Sunday they leave for Williamsburg. They check in to the hotel after 4:00 pm. Then they get to their rooms and get settled in. Then both Elizabeth and Katherine get hungry Dave feeds Elizabeth while Erin feeds Katherine. Then later on Dave orders pizza for them. The next day Dave has his speaking engagement. During the talk Katherine starts to get hungry so Erin goes to the back and feeds Katherine. So once she is done feeding her she goes back to her seat. Towards the end of the talk he calls Aaron up on stage first and explains how he works with him and how they profile the killers after that he calls Erin and their children up on stage. He holds Elizabeth while Erin holds Katherine. After the talk is done they ask Dave some questions. Then the photographer asks if he could get a family picture and then a group picture of who is traveling with them. He says sure on a condition that they get a copy of the picture. The photographer agrees and takes a family picture first then a group picture. After that they go back to the hotel and gather their things and check out.


	3. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stop on the book tour is Chicago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working the way to the West Coast.

So that night in Williamsburg they get back in the limo and go to the airport. So on the way to the airport Dave tells them they are going to Chicago. Once at the airport they board the plane. They get some sleep on the plane because the speaking engagement is at 10:00 in the morning. So once they land in Chicago they head to the hotel and get some more sleep. When they get settled in the room Elizabeth and Katherine are in the same bed in the middle and Erin and Dave are in the other bed. Elizabeth has her arm around her sister. The next morning they check out of the hotel. After that they go to the speaking engagement. Like the one in Williamsburg Dave calls Aaron up on the stage towards the end of the talk and then his wife and children. After the talk is over the photographer takes the pictures with the same condition from the Williamsburg speaking engagement. After that they go out to lunch and do some shopping. Then they stop for dinner. After dinner they find out where they are going.


	4. Portland, Oregon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dave told them where the next stop is Erin says Annie is right near there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it might be nice to do a chapter where family is close on the book tour.

After they take off from the airport and get in the air Dave and Erin try and keep the children calm. So Dave gets Elizabeth something to eat while Erin goes into the bathroom and feeds Katherine and changes her diaper. Then they go back to the seat. Dave takes Katherine while Erin sits down and buckles up. Erin gets on Skype and gets Jesse online. Erin says they are going to be in Portland in a little bit. Then Erin hears Annie in the background. So she comes to the room where the computer is and sees that it is her sister on Skype. She asks Erin what she is up to she says that they are on a book tour with Dave and another family is with them. Annie asks where is the latest stop on the tour and she says Portland. Erin says she has to go because the captain came over the loud speaker and said they have to turn off their mobile devices. Annie says see you soon. So they land in Portland and are taking to the hotel and they check in. After they get into the room Dave calls Annie and lets her know that they are at the hotel. Annie says that they will meet them for dinner in a little bit. After Dave gets off the phone he says to Erin that they are going out to dinner with Annie and the gang. So Erin calls Aaron and lets him know about the dinner plans. So Annie and the gang come to Erin and Dave's room and they get to meet Katherine. Also on the way down they meet up with Aaron and his gang. So they go to dinner at the hotel restaurant. Annie and the gang meet the other two Hotchners Beth and Aaron Jr. So the next day is the speaking engagement and everyone goes. Like the previous two speaking engagements Dave calls Aaron up on stage first then his wife and children up on stage. So at the end the speaking engagement the photographer takes a picture of Aaron and Dave then with the condition a group picture of everyone and a family picture. So they go out and spend time with Erin's family. After that they find out where they are going on the next stop on the tour.


	5. Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave told them the day before they go to the speaking engagement where they are going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would do a few more chapters after this one.

Dave told them the day before the next speaking engagement where they are going. So after they land at LAX the car service picks them up. Then they go to the hotel and check in and go up to the rooms to get settled in. Then after that they go to dinner at the hotel. Then they turn in for the night. Before Erin turns in she fixes bottles for Katherine. The next day they go out to breakfast. After that they head to the speaking engagement. Always towards the end of the speaking engagement he calls Aaron up on stage and then his wife and children up on stage. Then like the previous picture sessions they take a picture of Dave and Aaron then one with his family and then a group shot with the condition that they get a copy of them. Then they go out and do some sightseeing. Then Dave tells them where the next stop is.


	6. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They land in New York late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the book tour.

They take off from LAX at 5:00 pm and they land in New York late at night they check in to the hotel and get some sleep before the speaking engagements. Then in the morning they get breakfast and go to the speaking engagement and as always Dave calls Aaron up on stage first and then his wife and children. After the speaking engagement is over the photographer takes pictures and as always the photographer agrees to the condition that they get a copy of the pictures. Then they do a little shopping and have some lunch. Then Dave tells them where they are going next. Then they head to the airport and have dinner there. Erin says she has to take the children to the restroom. So this way they can relax on the plane. Katherine starts to act up and Dave feeds and changes her.


	7. Dallas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tells them the next stop is Dallas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapter of this part of the series.

Dave tells them the next stop is in Dallas. So they land in Dallas a and check in to the hotel. Erin gets everything settled and then they meet up with Aaron and his family for dinner. The next day they go to the speaking engagement and towards the end of the engagement he calls Aaron up then his wife and children. The photographer gets the pictures and Dave tells him the arrangement for the picture taken before hand. Then they do some shopping and eat lunch. Then they go to the airport. On the way to the airport Dave tells them where the next stop is. When they get past security they get something to eat for dinner. After that they go to the terminal.


	8. Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tells them the final stop is Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one for this part of the series.

Dave tells them the final stop is Miami. They land at Miami airport and they see their driver. After they get to the hotel and check in. Dave calls JJ to see what they got in the mail. JJ says they got envelopes from different towns that look to be pictures. Dave says that is good. JJ asks why that is good. Dave tells her that the arrangement with the photographers is that they get a copy of the pictures. Then he hangs up with JJ and tells Erin that the pictures are there at the house. She says that is good. Then they go out to dinner. Then turn in for the night. The next day they go to the speaking engagement. As always towards the end of the engagement he calls Aaron up on stage first and then his wife and children. At the end the photographer takes pictures with the condition that they get a copy of them. Then they go out and explore the town and have lunch. After that they go back to the hotel and have dinner one last time before they head home the next day. Then they turn in for the night.


	9. Heading home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of them are so happy to be going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part of the series.

After seven stops on the book tour. They are all happy to be heading home. After they check out of the hotel they go to the airport. After they get past security they go to the terminal. When the plane starts to board they are one of the first people on. After they take off Erin calls JJ to see if another envelope came from Miami. She says yes. The children start to get cranky. The men take care of the older ones while the women take care of the babies. Once they all ate something they had to go to the restroom. The men took the older ones to the restroom while the women changed the babies. Then they put the babies down for their nap. After the land at the airport they get into the car that is waiting for them. The car drops off the Hotchner family first. Then the car drops off the Rossi family. After they get all settled in Dave calls Morgan to let him know that they are home and invites him over for dinner. Morgan accepts the invite. When Morgan asked what they are having Dave says take out. So Morgan comes over and brings Mudgie home as well. Erin tells Morgan that they ordered Chinese food for dinner. After they are done with dinner. Dave and Erin show him the pictures from the book tour. Then Morgan left after that because they had to work the next day.


End file.
